Make Some Noise
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU: Ashley Boyd is pregnant, will she be able to raise her voice and make some noise to get her happy ending? ;D Song-fic to Miley Cyrus' Make Some Noise
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Ashley just found out she's pregnant, and needs to learn to raise her voice and make some noise. ;)**

**Song-fic to Miley Cyrus' "Make Some Noise"  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or the lyrics to Make Some Noise...  
**

**Sort of cannon with the whole Mitchell Herman being a jerk to Ash but totally AU, no curse, no magic, no nothing  
**

**Anyways hey guys! New story idea that popped in my head a couple weeks ago:) Hope ya'll like it!  
**

* * *

_It's easy to feel like you're all alone_

_To feel like nobody knows_

_The great that you are, the good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

Ashley Boyd stared down at the small stick in her hands. A pink plus sign. _I'm pregnant_… She felt totally and completely alone at that point. At 19 years old, Ashley was nowhere _near_ ready to be a mother. And Sean…she had to tell him. What would he say? Would he leave her? Never talk to her again? Ashley's hands started to shake in fear. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob. The tears fell from her face onto her bedspread and she couldn't stop them.

A knock was heard at her door. "Ashley?" her stepmother's cruel voice called. "Your sisters' rooms need to be cleaned pronto. Along with the staircase. And the fireplace. And be sure to clean the drapes as well."

Ashley sniffled and swallowed hard. "Yes, stepmother," she said trying to stop the shaking in her voice.

"Are you _crying_?" her stepmother scoffed.

"No. Why on earth would I be crying?" Ashley countered sarcastically.

"Just get out here and clean," her stepmother spat.

Ashley heard the clicks of her stepmother's heels as she walked down the stairs to the main floor. She stood up and brushed off her jeans. Chores could wait, she needed to talk to Sean. She looked out the window and saw her stepmother pull out of the driveway with her two daughters. Ashley felt a small smirk form on her face as she watched her stepsisters bickering in the back seat of the car. _Yes, chores can and will wait_.

Ashley grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sean's number. He picked up on the third ring.

_"Hey babe, what's up?"_

Ashley felt tears form in her eyes again. "Sean…we…need to talk…Can I come over?"

_"Uh…hang on a second,"_ he said. Ashley heard Sean shout to his father, Mitchell. _"Hey Dad, Ashley's gonna come over okay?"_

She heard Mitchell Herman shout in the background. _**"Absolutely NOT Sean Michael Herman. I am not letting that…"**_the next part was muffled, thank goodness, Ashley didn't want to hear what Mitchell Herman thought of her. _**"Why can't you be with that Kathryn girl? She comes from a good family, she's not a money hungry b—"**_

_"DAD!" _Sean screamed. _"Don't you DARE talk about Ashley that way! If she can't come over here, then I'm going there." _He came back to the phone. _"Ash? My dad's having a…business meeting…I'll be over in five is that okay?"_

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…I'll…see you then…" she hung up without letting him say goodbye.

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_I will be there with you all of the way_

_You'll be fine_

5 minutes later, Ashley heard Sean knocking. She threw open the door and flung herself into his arms, bawling.

"Ash? Ash, what's wrong?" Sean asked worried.

Ashley shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I…I…" she stuttered.

Sean rubbed her back. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly and kissed her lips.

Ashley pulled away from him. "Sean, I'm pregnant…" she choked out.

"Wha—Ashley that can't be possible! It was only one night…" Sean exclaimed in shock.

Ashley looked and him. She couldn't do this. He was going to leave her. "And sometimes…one night is all it takes…" she said, her voice cracking.

Sean took a sudden interest in picking at his cuticles. "Well…that's…" he trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Horrible, stupid, the worst mistake of our lives?" Ashley suggested. "Please, take your pick."

Sean looked up at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Ashley. I _promise_ we are going to get through this together."

Ashley looked at him and smiled inside. She knew he was telling the truth. He would never leave her, that's how much he loved her.

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice  
Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing...hey...hey_

_Make some noise...hey...hey...yeah_

Ashley shook her head unable to register what Sean was telling her.

"I changed my mind...I don't want the baby, I don't want to be with you. I'm sorry Ashley. Just please...leave," Sean said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Sean, I-I don't understand," Ashley pleaded taking his hand. "I thought we were gonna get through it together."

Sean pulled away. "Yeah well things change. People change Ashley... _I_...changed..." He started to close the door. "Goodbye Ashley."

Ashley stood in shock as the front door closed in her face. She turned and ran to her car. The one person she trusted in her life. Her rock, her everything, her Sean, was gone. She held back tears and clenched her jaw, starting the car, and gripping the steering wheel tightly as she drove off. No, she wouldn't let her life be ruined because Sean had changed his mind. She was strong. _I can do this_. Ashley wiped the tears from her face and drove off towards her home.

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_

_That is what you've got to say_

_There's no one else who can stand in your place_

_So come on, it's never too late_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

"ASHLEY!" her stepsister screamed. "PHONE IS FOR YOU!"

Ashley put down her broom and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Ms. Boyd?"_

"Mr. Herman?"

_"Yes, I have a proposition for you. Meet me at Mr. Gold's in ten minutes."_

"Okay..." Ashley said with worry. The phone line went dead. She had to let her chores be finished later. When Mitchell Herman wants something, he gets it...

"You WHAT?" Ashley screamed placing her hands on her stomach.

"I sold your baby to Mr. Gold. He'll be putting the child into the foster system immediately," Mitchell Herman said smirking.

"No! Absolutely NOT! I will not let you take my baby!" Ashley shouted angrily.

Mitchell inched closer to her. "Oh I think you will. Or you'll regret it."

Ashley pushed him away, turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if Sean said he changed his mind, she _needed _him.

_Don't let anyone tell you that you're not strong enough_

_Don't give up, there's nothing wrong with just being yourself_

_That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

Sean opened his front door to see Ashley. His heart skipped a beat. "Ashley..." he choked out.

Ashley felt tears in her eyes. "Sean...I don't know why you changed your mind...but I _need_ you Sean..."

Sean felt his heart break. He had broken Ashley's heart, because his father, the man who had raised him to be an honorable and loving man, had threatened to hurt her if he stayed with her. He pulled Ashley into his arms. "Ashley, I want to apologize..." he whispered.

Ashley looked up at him. "Sean what are you doing? I thought you didn't want to be with me?" she asked confused.

Sean placed a finger under her chin and pulled her towards him softly, pressing their lips together. He would never be able to put his apology into words, but this kiss, a kiss of true love was the best way for him to apologize.

_And sing...hey...hey_

_Make some noise...hey...hey...yeah_

_Hey...hey...(make some noise)_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing..heyyyy...yeaaahhh..heeeyyyy...yeaahhhh_

_Heeyyyy...yeaahhhh...make some noise_

_Heyyyy...yeaahhh...heeyyyy...yeahhhh...heeyyyy...yeaahhh_

_Make some noise...heeyyyyy...yeahhhh...heeyyyy...yeaahhhh_

* * *

**So? What'd ya'll think? Please let me know! Also if you have a song request that you think fits the relationship of Ashley and Sean, feel free to share them:D****  
**

**~Snow  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Keep Holding On

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2:) Hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once or the lyrics to "Keep Holding On"...  
**

**Dedicated to OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 and Laugher. Lover. Fighter for encouraging me to write to my best ability and always reviewing! Thanks girls! Love ya!  
**

* * *

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Sean placed a finger under her chin and pulled her towards him softly, pressing their lips together. He would never be able to put his apology into words, but this kiss, a kiss of true love was the best way for him to apologize._

Ashley melted under his touch as Sean pulled her closer to him. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It had begun to rain but they didn't care, they had each other and that was all that mattered.

Ashley finally pulled away, breathless. "Sean?" she asked in confusion. "I-I thought that we were-"

Sean cut her off with another kiss. Ashley sighed contently into him. Sean finally pulled away. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Ashley, I was stupid. I'm so, _so_ sorry. Breaking up with you was..." he paused and took a deep breath. "The _stupidest_ thing I have ever done. I just hope that there is some way you can forgive me. That you'll let me be there for you during your pregnancy. That you'll let me be a father to our child. And, eventually, a husband to you..."

"Oh Sean," Ashley whispered. She took her hand and caressed his face. "Of course, I forgive you. I love you." She pulled him to her and crashed their lips together again.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

They were walking through the park going to meet Mary and David while Sean's father was at work. "Are we going to tell your dad?" Ashley asked leaning into his shoulder, her arm around his waist.

Sean sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I don't know..." he admitted. The past two months they had been meeting in secret, always when Sean's father had been at work. Truthfully, Sean had completely forgotten about the small issue of his father they had. He wanted to focus on Ashley and the baby.

Ashley pulled away from him slightly and placed a hand on her stomach. "Sean, we need to tell him. I don't want to go my whole life having our relationship be a secret."

Sean looked deeply into Ashley's eyes. He placed his hand on Ashley's stomach. "You're right. And our relationship won't be a secret ever again. At least, not after this." Sean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He knelt down on the ground.

Ashley gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Sean, what are you-"

Sean cut her off. "Ashley Boyd. I can't bear to spend any time away from you. I know we're having a tough time right now. But would you _please_ make me the happiest man on earth and become my wife?"

Ashley felt tears form in her eyes. She let out a sob as she held out her hand. "Yes...yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she hiccupped. Sean slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Ashley took his face in her hands and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Ashley sighed as she walked down the stairs of her home-well home was an exaggeration, it felt like a prison. She was wearing sweats and a baggy sweatshirt to hide her pregnant stomach. Now, at 14 weeks pregnant, she had still been able to hide the fact that she was expecting from her stepsisters and stepmother.

"Ashley why would you wear that?" Her stepsister, Brit, shouted aghast. "You look even more hideous than usual!"

"Gee, thanks..." Ashley muttered sarcastically. "Do you want eggs or bacon Brit?"

Brit rolled her eyes. "You _know_ I hate anything with _pig_! Make me some eggs, sunny-side up, pronto." She clapped her hands.

"Yes ma'am," Ashley mumbled and started cooking Brit's eggs.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, it was a text from Sean. Ashley smiled as she read the good morning text.

_Morning babe. How ya feelin?_

Ashley quickly sent a reply.

**I've been better. The queens of doom are in charge this morning...**

_Ash, don't let them get to you. I'll come over when they leave and help you with your "cleaning duties" alright?_

**You'd do that?**

_Of course! Plus, you aren't supposed to be working too hard. Don't want our little baby to get hurt._

Ashley rolled her eyes. Sean was so worried that all the work she had to do for Brit, Bree, and her stepmother.

**You worry too much hun. I'll be fine. See you soon. Love you.**

_Love you too. Text me when they leave for the day._

**Kay.**

Ashley put her phone back in her pocket and finished up Brit's eggs. She put them on a plate and took it over to a very annoyed Brit. "Here's your eggs, sunny-side up."

Brit inspected the eggs and took a bite. She spit it out. "You call those eggs! Ugh! Those are revolting! I'll just go to Granny's," she said angrily. Brit stood and threw her paper plate on the floor in disgust. "MOM! BREE! WE'RE LEAVING!" she shouted.

Ashley bent down to pick up the eggs and felt a small kick from the baby. She touched her hand to her stomach in surprise. She smiled to herself as she continued to pick up the eggs.

Ten minutes later, the "queens of doom" had left the building and Sean was at the door knocking.

Ashley ran to the door and flung it open. She wrapped her arms around Sean tightly. "Hey," she whispered.

Sean pressed their foreheads together. "Hey yourself," he replied kissing her softly. "C'mon, let's get your "chores" done."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Alright, thanks again for all your help."

Sean took her left hand in his and fingered her engagement ring. "Anything for you Ash."

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Ash are you sure you're ready to tell him?" Sean asked worried, putting a protective arm around her shoulder.

Ashley kept one hand on her stomach. "Surer than sure Sean. We _need_ to tell him. Plus I've got you to protect me. The baby's coming in less than a month, we need to tell your father about us."

Sean gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Alright, if you feel good about it."

She nodded. "I do Sean, I really do." She took his hand and walked up the steps to his front door. "Let's do this."

Sean gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as Ashley raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and Mitchell Herman stood there. His eyebrows lowered in anger. "What is _she_ doing here Sean?" he demanded.

"Dad, there's something Ash and I need to tell yo-"

Ashley cut him off. "Mr. Herman, I-we-need to speak with you."

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"No. Absolutely not. Sean, I told you to stay away from her. You told me you were with Kathryn these days. Get inside. Now." Mitchell pointed inside the house angrily.

Sean pulled Ashley closer to him. "No. I'm sorry Dad, but I _love_ Ashley, and she loves me. And there is _nothing_ you can do to stop our love. We are going to have a child, raise it together, and get married. We will be a family."

Mitchell sighed in frustration. "Is this what you want? Instead of going to college, having a life, becoming like me, you want to throw away _everything_ I gave you for her?"

Sean nodded. "Yes Dad, more than anything in the world. I want to be with Ashley and our child."

Mitchell shook his head. "I expected better from you Sean. You're not my son. Get out." He slammed the door closed in their faces.

Sean sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I..." he said softly.

Ashley pulled him close to her. "Sean, we tried, that's all that matters. C'mon, let's go."

"Where Ash? Where do I go? I have _no _home. No one to live with," he sobbed.

Ashley tightened her grip on him. "You'll come home with me, Brit and Bree never come up to my room. Neither does my stepmom. As long as you stay in there, we'll be fine. We can get an apartment soon and then everything will work out alright. Okay?"

Sean nodded and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Alright. I'm sorry for ya know...acting like this," he apologized.

Ashley smiled and took his hand. "It's fine Sean. You just want your father to accept us, I do too but it's gonna be okay. I promise."

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"How 'bout this one Ash?" Sean asked. "We can be neighbors with Mary and David."

Ashley giggled. "It's perfect hun. I love it!" She kissed his cheek.

Sean smiled. "I'm glad. We should probably get back home though, you aren't supposed to be going out too much. You're due next week Ash," he added when he saw Ashley roll her eyes.

Ashley laughed and poked Sean's ribs. "Whatever 'Mr. Know-It-All.' You think that you're _so _smart just because the doctor told you, you were in charge of me doesn't mean you have to watch my every move."

Sean gave her a cheesy grin. "But Ash, I'm just worried about you," he teased and tugged on a stray strand of her beautiful blonde hair.

Ashley smiled and leaned into his chest. "Mm-hm, I know babe. Did I tell you I love you?" she teased.

Sean kissed her hair. "Nowhere near enough," he said smiling.

Ashley lifted her head and stood on her tiptoes, pressing their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sean pulled her closer to him, pressing her against the brick wall. Ashley pulled away sharply and clutched her stomach. She took a sharp intake of breath.

Sean looked at her worried. "Ash what's wrong?" he asked.

"Sean, the baby, is coming. Right. Now," Ashley whispered.

Sean scooped Ashley into his arms and sprinted out to the car. He set her in the backseat, started the car, revved the engine, and peeled out. "Just hold on Ash. Keep holding on baby."

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

* * *

**Yeah I know, kinda an awkward and abrupt ending...but it just felt right:)**

**~OUAT~  
**

**Laugher. Lover. Fighter-Thanks girl:) So glad you liked it! Love ya!  
**

**miley-avril-thanks:) so glad you like it!  
**

**~OUAT~  
**

**Please review:)  
**


End file.
